With Benefits
by Airi Shirokuro
Summary: Percy is in a relationship with Rachel, which is a bit rocky with her never ending PMS-like attitude and temper. When he goes to his friend Annabeth, what deal does he land? Perachel, Percabeth. Rated M for extremely suggestive content and language, Lemon-free. R
1. Chapter 1

To simply describe it, they were making out.

Hell, they were sucking FACE. Percy and Annabeth just somehow ended up that way when he got into an argument with Rachel. But it felt different this time.

Percy and Rachel had been in a relationship with Rachel for the past seven months, but it was a very hard relationship for the both of them. Fight after fight after fight. They could never get along. Percy was just about ready to rip his hair out until he made a deal with Annabeth. They became- well, if I'm going to tell this right, let's start at the beginning.

~ONE MONTH AGO~

"Percy! WHAT is this?" Rachel tapped her foot on the hardwood floor, holding up a stained canvas.

"Huh?" he pulled his face out of the couch pillows, awaking from his nap.

She made a face, signaling 'Don't fuck with me'.

He straightened up slightly, smoothing out his bleached jeans.

"My brand new canvas that I was gonna use for a portrait of my MOTHER."

"Okay? What about it?"

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN, 'WHAT ABOUT IT'?" she snarled. "What's this barbecue stain?"

Percy shrugged. "Hell if I know."

"ARGH! If you're not going to tell me, then I suggest you go and take a walk. Come back when you're ready to tell the truth." she pointed to the front door of her apartment.

He got up and grabbed his jacket, grumbling something incoherent. He headed straight for his best friend Annabeth's place.

They've known each other, almost literally, since birth. He could tell her anything and she'd understand. Actually, he doesn't even have to say anything and she'll know exactly what he needs or means. They were that close.

He rang the doorbell to her condo, and as he waited for her to answer, he thought about why he got together with Rachel in the first place.

It was at a surprise party for Annabeth, and Rachel just so happened to be there. After pestering Annabeth, Percy learned her name and number and all was history. I don't need to explain much, its just a typical adult relationship. Well, as adult as 19 year olds get.

The door opened to Annabeth, who's messy blonde hair was in a ponytail, and was in daisy-dukes and a t-shirt that Percy gave her a couple years ago. "Hey, what's up?"

"Rachel."

She inhaled deep through her teeth and her gray eyes looked into his green ones, saying, "Again?"

He nodded. "Can I crash here for a while?"

She smirked. "Do you really have to ask?"

After he smiled and entered, she closed the door behind him and he took a seat on her couch. She sat on the coffee table in front of him and asked, "What was it about this time?"

He breathed out. "I think it was about a new canvas. I don't really know, I think it got ruined in last night's party- you were there right?"

She scratched her head. "No. I think I had work- no, wait, I popped my head to greet Rachel a happy 20th as Grover was chugging some barbecue sauce, and headed home."

Percy slapped his forehead. "Grover."

"What?" she laughed, amused.

"Nothing. I just don't know why the hell she's reacting to it like that. I think it's PMS or something."

Annabeth laughed, and sat beside him. "PMS, Percy Molests Self, how's about that?" she smirked.

He narrowed his eyes. "It's gonna be Percy Molests ANNABETH if you don't shut up!" he said, poking her in the stomach.

She laughed, "You wouldn't try."

He seemed flabbergasted, whatever that means. "I would!"

"Really?" She still had that bemused smirk on her face.

He blushed. "Maybe."

An idea flashed in her stormy eyes. She put her hands behind her head. "Then by all means, go!" she crossed her legs and closed her eyes as she leant into the sofa cushions, smirking.

His eyes went wide. "What?"

One of her eyes opened. "You know how I am, Jackson. When you bluff, I call on it."

He suddenly snapped, "I don't bluff!"

She cracked her other eye open. "Just did."

He crossed her arms and slumped down in anger. Then, he was suddenly overcome by the feeling to actually do it. He turned around, to see her still in that position, eyes closed.

"Well, Jackson, I guess I wi-mmph!"

He kissed her, all of a sudden. He kissed her for no reason that he could possibly think of. And she kissed him back. They were all over each other. It got more and more heated, and soon, their tongues were battling and hands were tugging at one another's clothes. They stumbled for her bedroom and thumped onto her bed.


	2. Chapter 2

Annabeth woke up the next morning, naked, with Percy's bare arms wrapped around her from behind. She snuggled into him, closing her as as her hair pressed onto him. Then, her eyes widened, realizing that she just lost her virginity to her best friend, who had a girlfriend. She gently tried to pry open his arms, when they tightened around her. She looked up at his face, seeing his eyes were open. His green eyes were piercing in the awkwardness of her bedroom.

"Im sorry, Percy, it's, I-" she stuttered.

"It's okay." he smiled.

"But, but, Rachel, and you, and you're my, we're just friends, and-"

"No, Annabeth. It's okay. I enjoyed it. It was my first too. And I was thinking," he sat up against her headboard, "let's stay friends."

She smiled and sat up with him, pulling the blanket over herself. "That's a good idea. I think that-"

"With benefits." he finished.

She looked at him curiously. "But Rachel-"

"That's why I want this. Because of Rachel. I obviously can't just leave her yet, and I need some sort of escape for myself." he said, looking into the stormy orbs in her eyes. "Please? We've done this once, now, what's another couple times every time me and her get into a fight?"

Annabeth had her "think face" on for a moment, before she let the blanket fall, and crept up to him. "Sure. If you're up for liaison."

He smirked. "I don't even know what that means." he waited for the blanket to have completely dropped onto the floor before saying anything else. "So how was I?" he said, staring at her chest.

She was caught off guard and crossed her arms. "Pretty good. Hard, definitely. Me?"

He smirked. He went up to her, and licked her earlobe. "Tight."

And they started up again.

...

When Rachel finally let Percy back home, he seemed... Different. He practically radiated "I don't mind if you kick me out again". But he still acted happy to be with her, of course.

Rachel pulled out a box wrapped in blue paper with green ribbon and handed it to him. "I'm sorry, again. After about the fifth time this happened, I thought that you deserved something."

He smiled and gave her a quick kiss of the lips. "Thank you." Tugging the ribbon, he carefully opened the new gift. Inside, he found new... boxers? He let out a little laugh, when he saw that on the band, it had the words, "Property of Percy".

"You like them?" she giggled.

"Are you kidding? I love them." he smiled and kissed her again.

"Good. So, um, I was curious to know, where do you go when I kick you out?"

It was an innocent question, really, and Percy had just the right answer for it. "Grover's, but since Juniper started dating him, I'd crash at Annabeth's."

"Oh..." she whispered. "And, what do you, do? At Annabeth's, that is."

"Television. Dart boards. Wii, Xbox, PS3. I swear, her condo is kind of like a bachelor's pad with small female necessities like her pads and tampons, and her work things."

She laughed. "Well that's Annabeth for you."

...

"This is the th-third time this-oh!-week. Dude, what's uh-up with you?" Annabeth sighed as he attacked her neck.

"It's, I don't know. But better for you, right?"

She moaned in response. Thought so.

...

They were going out for dinner, for the first time in weeks, Percy was going out with Rachel for dinner. They were going to their friend Nico's 16th birthday. Black tie event, considering his rich father was paying for it.

Before entering the fancy restaurant with a beautiful girl on his arm (the girl being Rachel), he spotted Annabeth with another man getting out of a limousine.

Rachel saw them too, and waved. "Annabeth! Hey!"

She looked odd, waving in her white dress with a giant bow on the single sleeve on her left arm, her red hair in a high fancy position, and almost falling as she stumbled over to Annabeth in her snow white stilettos. But it was Rachel.

And Percy couldn't take his eyes off of Annabeth anyways. Her blonde hair was in neat waves, tossing around her shoulders, dress in Percy's favourite color, blue, like the sea, and strapless, and simple, going up to her knees, and green heels the color of his eyes. She had a shiny blue clutch in her hand and a silvery grey necklace with teardrop earrings that set off her eyes that her mother had given her when they were fifteen.

"Percy! Haven't seen you since last week when you crashed on my couch!"

"Hey 'Beth."

"You make me sound like a cow. Hey there Rach'! Haven't seen you since..."

"My birthday party?" Rachel pondered.

Annabeth wore and apologetic look. "I'm so sorry I couldn't stay, I had work, but at least I was there!"

"It's alright." Rachel smiled. "Who's that handsome fellow?" she teased.

"Oh, Luke? He's my cousin."

Luke shook Rachel's hand politely, commenting on Rachel's dress. "Hello, Rachel, Annabeth here has told me so much about you! And might i say, nice dress. The bow's a nice touch."

"Oh, this? My mom made me wear it, even if she isn't coming. Too much?"

"Just enough." Luke turned to Percy, and left the girls to chatter behind them as they entered the restaurant. "Hey Perce, nice to see you again! You've turned into a man since I saw you in camp about... Five years ago."

Percy smirked. "Bro, you saw me at Annabeth's 19th about eight months ago."

"Yeah, and in that time you've gotten a girlfriend! I've heard about Rachel before, she's Annabeth's roommate from that one boarding school. She's supposed to be sweet but bitchy?"

Percy teasingly frowned. "Luke..."

He would've finished if friend, the heir to Hades enterprises, came up behind them.

"Where's my present?" Nico asked.

"Hey, happy birthday, Nico!" Percy and Luke said in unison.

"Thanks guys, but I was serious, where's my present?"

They laughed. "With Annabeth and Rachel."

"And suddenly I feel compelled to compliment them on their jewelry." Nico said, heading for the two girls who'd settled in their seats with their name on them.

"Perce! Luke! Come on!" Annabeth called as Nico small-talked with Rachel.

The two looked at each other and laughed.

"Where do I sit?" Percy asked, flipping over name tags.

"Beside Nico. Luke, you're here, on the other side of me. Rach, you're across from Percy." Annabeth organized.

"Oh, well okay." Rachel walked to the other side and took a seat beside Clarisse and Silena.

"Dude," Percy whispered to Nico, "why's Clarisse the beast here?"

Nico shrugged. "Her dad's rich. Figured I could get a nice present from her."

"Nico, YOUR dad's rich." Annabeth said from beside him.

"Have you guys noticed that we're all here together again? Look, Annabeth, me, and you, Perce, all sitting side by side, just like when we were in camp!" he said, trying to change the subject.

Percy smirked. "Sure."

Nico looked left and right, then put both his arms around Annabeth and Percy's necks, pulling them in for a couple private words. "So you two together?" Nico said softly.

"What, Percy and Rachel?" pondered Annabeth, twirling a lock of blonde.

"No, Percy and YOU."

They both blushed. "N-no. W-why?"

Nico shrugged and let them go. "Dunno. Seemed like it."

Percy looked at Annabeth and something passed between them. He exhaled deeply and muttered, slightly strained, "Nico we have something to tell you."


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Sorry about the shortness of this one, but believe me, this is a crucial one! R&R!

...

"What the FUCK?" Nico gasped, almost choking on some sparkling apple cider. He grabbed Percy by the back of his collar and led him to a corner of the room with no people around. "Friends with BENEFITS?"

Percy nodded slowly. "Until me and Rachel are a little bit more balanced, and at peace."

"You mean when SHE'S willing to fuck you senseless, you'll cut off this little 'FWB' relationship and go back to being just 'F's without the fuck? Dude, NOT happening!"

Percy was shocked on the spot. "How do you know that?"

Nico seemed exasperated as he exhaled quickly through his teeth. "There's a reason why Thalia isn't here today. And why she hates me."

"Wait, you and Thalia?" Percy's eyes widened.

"No, we weren't together, but we had the same deal you and Annabeth have. Remember how I had a crush on Silena, and when she started to date Beckendorf? Thalia came in there and made me feel so much better. Eventually, I fell for her, and she.. When I told her... She cut everything off. Even our friendship. Told me to get lost and never see her again. Then, she started to date Luke, and... You know, just cut this off now, Percy, before you get hurt." Nico rambled.

Percy furrowed his brow. "I don't love Annabeth that way. I love Rach-"

"Watch, Percy. It's gonna all change." Nico said, walking away, disappearing into the crowd. "Watch."

Percy was taken aback. "Watch." he whispered to himself.

Suddenly, Annabeth was walking up to him, shy smile on her lips. "What'd he say?"

Percy shrugged. "Something about Thalia."

Then a song started to play and Rachel waved to Percy while dancing with Luke. She mouthed, "Dance with Annabeth."

Percy's hands got a bit sweaty, and he wiped them on his black slacks. Then he held a hand out to her, and said, "Would you like to dance?"

Annabeth smiled. "But Rach..." then she saw her dancing with Luke. Her smile turned into a smirk, then she took her best friend's hand, electricity sparking at his touch, and said, "I'd love to."

...

He lay in bed, thinking that night, with Rachel sleeping on his side.

"Maybe I won't change." he whispered, stroking her long red hair. He kissed her on the cheek. "I won't."

...

"Out." Rachel hissed that next morning.

"Of course."

...

She hissed when he bit a sore area from a week ago. "Perce, don't bite so ha-ahh!"

He smiled on her neck. "I'm sorry, 'Beth, but your skin tastes pretty good."

"Don't, don't call me that!"

...

He laid naked with Annabeth asleep beside him. He sighed. "What am I gonna do?"

He mussed up his hair and tried to think of Rachel, but his mind was all on Annabeth. When he finally had a thought about Rachel, it had the word "bitch" associated with it.

He frowned. "She's my girlfriend."

Then, Annabeth scooted towards him in her sleep, landing on his chest, and tangling their legs together.

He sighed again, pushing a strand of blonde behind her ear. "And you're my best friend." then he asked himself again, "What am I gonna do?"

...

"Percy." Rachel waved him over to the kitchen table.

He sat beside her. "Yeah?"

"It's, it's evident that, that you, you and-"

"Is this about the time when I accidentally spilled your acrylics all over your paint apron? Because Grover-"

She sighed. "This isn't about Grover. Actually, its about you and Annabeth."


	4. Chapter 4

Percy's eyes widened. "L-look, Rachel I-I can explai-"

She waved him off, smiling. "Don't. But it's obvious that you have feelings for Annabeth."

He gave her a look, despite the truth. He really did love her, he just had yet to say it. He then lost himself in his thoughts. 'Do I love her? I can't, but... I do.'

She nodded. "You two... Could have chemistry. And, I, I'm afraid of that. So from now on, you're never allowed to see Annabeth without me. Stay with Grover from now on. I don't want-"

"Rachel."

They turned to register the new voice. "Annabeth, what are you-" he started, but cut himself off. 'This is not good,' he thought.

"I came to return Percy's shirt. He left it at my place." her words cut through the air, "And this."

Rachel glared at the item in her hands and Percy blanched at its display. It was the 'property of Percy' boxers.

Rachel hissed, "Why does she have THAT?"

Annabeth laughed at her coldness. "I have this because-"

Rachel stood, screeching, "Bitch! What are you doing with his underwear?"

"Returning it! I gave him a place to stay when you kic-"

"So you MOLEST him in his sleep, storing his underw-"

"I'll have you know that if anybody's molesting, it's your boyfriend over he-"

Rachel slapped her. The sound echoed in Percy's ears, and Annabeth held her cheek, shocked at what her longtime friend had just done. Rachel stared at her hand. "Ann!"

Percy's mind was reeling. 'She, she can't hurt Annabeth, not her, no, not my Annabeth!" He was shocked into realizing his feelings towards his tomboyish best friend.

Percy finally found his voice. He stood up in front of Annabeth, and he then turned to Rachel, grasping Annabeth's hand as she looked on silently. "Rachel, I'm sorry."

She shook her head, "No, what, what've you been-"

"I haven't just been staying with Annabeth. We're kind of having a with benefits type of relationship."

Rachel's pupils shrank.

"And Rachel," Percy continued, "I think I love her."

The woman stepped back, away from her supposed boyfriend. "No." The shock registered on her face as tears. "No!" Rachel desperately clung to Percy. "Please, please no. Don't. You can't." Her red hair caught Percy's nose, and he hugged her for the last time as a girlfriend. She smelled like lemon. And acrylic paint.

"I can. And I did." he smiled, letting her go. Annabeth stared at him, tears continuously falling. "I'm sorry.

Rachel felt the walls caving in. Then she spilled. "Well, well I don't care! I don't care because, because," a deep breath as she prepare to confess, "I've been sleeping with Luke!"

Annabeth gasped for air. This could not be happening. Rachel, one of her friends. Rachel, her roommate in University. Rachel, the girl Percy supposedly loved. But not anymore. "Rachel, my cous-"

She laughed bitterly. "I did the same thing too. See Percy? I fell in love with Luke. And, and I just feel it now. I thought that, that you were the one. I was, I was wrong, I guess." she spluttered out, sniffling. "Well even if you've got your happy ending I don't! Luke, he, he, and Thalia-ah! Just, I'm, I'm alright, I'm alright."

"Rachel, I-I-" Annabeth coughed, spitting out more tears. "I don't know. I can't, Percy, you-" the tears were streaming down more violently and her nose was red. She walked over to Rachel and gave her a hug.

Percy stopped breathing for a moment. He suddenly felt stupid. He glanced at Annabeth. She was still crying, despite herself. Percy cleared his throat, saying, "Rachel," a breath, "I wanna break up."

Rachel nodded. "I agree."

Percy looked at Annabeth again. "Annabeth Chase, be my girlfriend?" he said solemnly, making her pull away from her friend.

She blanched. "I, Percy, but what about, no, Luke, and-"

Rachel saw that she was at war with herself. She really did want to say that she loved Percy back, but she loved Rachel as a friend too much to. Suddenly, she embraced her again. "It's okay, Annabeth." she looked at the taller girl, sniveling a bit. "I'll be happier like this."

Rachel stepped back, and in place, Percy held her in his arms. He kissed her.

Annabeth finally gave way and passed out.

...

"Hey, hey! She's awake!" Grover smiled as she opened her eyes. They were in a... Hospital room? Annabeth looked around. "What happened?"

Percy smiled from the seat beside her. "Emotional overload caused you to keel over," he started, then took her hand in his two, "and 'Beth?"

"Don't call me tha-"

"Girl or a boy?" Juniper asked the couple. "Funny though, you've just been dating for a couple hours and she's already, uh, ya know."

Annabeth looked at her curiously. "Girl or b-" she paused.

"Congratulations, Cuz!" Luke said.

Percy whispered, lips on their intertwined hands, "We're going to have a baby."

And she keeled over again.

...

When she came to, she was alone with Percy, whose hand was intertwined in hers and was asleep. She kissed his forehead, then found a velvet box on her lap. Inside was a note, and a ring.

'Will you marry me Annabeth?' it said.

"Yes. But you're not just proposing because I'm giving birth to your child in nine months, right?" Annabeth muttered to Percy, who was snoring.

She slipped the ring onto her hand, and reveled in how it shone. "Hm. I like it. Mrs. Annabeth Jackson. What about Percy Chase?" she whispered, looking at her finger.

His eyelids flitted open, lashes dancing, and he saw his new girlfriend playing with his engagement ring that he bought a couple weeks ago for Rachel (or Annabeth, he was so confused when he bought it).

He heard her recite, "Missus Annabeth Chase Jackson."

And he took her hand, made her gasp, and kissed her. "Yeah, that sounds about right."

...

A/N: Basically, this is where I plan for it to end, but I'm thinking of adding an epilogue, but I'm gonna need the reviews of my precious followers to decide on that! So R&R!


End file.
